


Save the Last Dance for Me

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Series: Dancing After [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed was having trouble coming up with anything about this ball that was good except for the fact that Winry was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Last Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. This is slightly AU and set in the future. It is also a sequel to Drown Me in Love and a companion piece to The Hard Way.

**Save the Last Dance for Me**

Ed nervously pulled at the collar of his dress uniform, already hating the thing. This was not comfortable. He was already nervous enough about attending this silly celebration ball, but at least couldn't he have worn something comfortable? Why did all formal events have to come with the worst clothes? Still, he didn't dare wear anything else. He had the feeling that Ms. Hawkeye would be very put out with him if didn't wear the dress uniform, she had provided him with. He wasn't quite sure how she had known his size and everything, but the uniform fit perfectly.

At least he wouldn't have to suffer alone. Winry had agreed to come with him. They had both been invited, but Ed had managed to convey that he was asking her to go as his date. The moments between his asking and her answering had been some of the most nerve wracking in his life. She had agreed though, leaving Ed feeling oddly elated. Still, he was nervous about tonight. With Hawkeye's help, he was now a passable dancer, but there was still a chance he would make a fool of himself.

With a sigh, Ed gave up on making the collar more comfortable and headed downstairs. Mrs. Hughes had been nice enough to let Al, Winry, and himself stay with her and Elysia. He found Al downstairs already, in his own neatly pressed uniform, with Elysia on his lap reading her a story. Ed couldn't help grinning. It was so good to have Al back to normal. Or at least as normal as their life ever got. Al had to attend this silly thing too, and to Ed's surprised he was escorting Mei Chang to the ball. She would be meeting him there however. Al looked up from the book.

"You look nervous, brother."

Ed sighed. Al had been enjoying teasing him about Winry lately. At least the colonel wasn't around. The two of them together were insufferable.

"I just want this thing over with."

"It won't be that bad," came Winry's voice from behind him.

Ed turned around and caught his breath. Winry wore a gown of pale the palest blue imaginable. There was silver beadwork on the bodice and the straps that matched the hair sticks that held her hair up in a cascade of ringlets. Because it was a halter top, Winry wasn't wearing necklace, but she had replaced her regular earrings with an assortment that carried the silver and blue theme.

"Well?"

He realized that he was staring. Ed blushed.

"You look really great."

It was Winry's turn to blush. "Thanks."

They stood there for several moments, not really knowing what to say. The doorbell rang. Gracia appeared.

"That will be your ride. Are you three ready?" At their nods, she smiled. "Don't forget to have a good time tonight."

"Of course." Winry crossed the room to give the woman a hug. "Thank you for all your help. I don't know how I would have managed without it."

Gracia laughed. "It was my pleasure. Now off with you three."

The ride to the gala was awkwardly silent and thankfully short. Ed helped Winry out of the car and offered her his arm. Together they ascended the steps up to the entrance, following behind Al. At man at the door took their invitations and their coats. Edward traded a look with Winry, and together they entered the ballroom. Whoever had been in charge of organizing this event had done a good job. The room was spectacular. Ed was rather overwhelmed by it all. Winry tugged at his arm, and he followed her gaze to the table Al and Mei where heading for. Most of Mustang's allies and team were already assembled there. But what really caught Ed's eyes was Mustang, dressed in a dark suit rather than a uniform, with his arm around Hawkeye's waist, the claret red of her dress offset by his somber attire. The two of them were the very picture of a happy couple.

Winry dragged him over, and they spent the next ten minutes enduring teasing and making small talk. Thankfully, they weren't the only ones being teased. Al and Mei were getting their fair share, but Mustang and Hawkeye really bore the brunt of it. Too be fair, it wasn't like anyone had been allowed to tease them about their romance before now. They found their seats as the speeches began and dinner was served. The speeches were rather boring, and Ed ignored them for the most part. Instead, he occupied himself with watching the other guests. Most people seemed to be enjoying themselves, but he knew from past experience that even at a function like this there could be trouble.

Once dinner was over, the dancing began. Ed sat out the first few dances, but he could see Winry watching the couples on the dance floor wistfully, and he soon realized that if he didn't ask her to dance, someone else might. With a sigh, he nudged Winry's shoulder.

"Do you want to dance?"

Her eyes lit up, but she said. "We don't have to."

"Nah. Might as well."

Ed rose from his seat and offered her his hand. They made their way out on to the dance floor. It was a little awkward at first, but it didn't take him long to get the hang of it. It was easier to dance with Winry than it was to dance with Hawkeye or Mustang. They danced a few songs together, before Al cut in on them. Ed partnered Mei for an awkward dance before going to sit on the sidelines as he watched Winry dance with several other men. He recognized many of them. She danced with Ling and with all the men in Mustang's unit as well as General Grumman.

"You might want to think about stealing her back sometime," a voice came from behind him. "After I've gotten my dance with her of course."

Mustang smirked at him before turning serious. "Don't ever forget how lucky you are to have her. Relationships like that don't come along every day, and while we may not deserve them, the ladies wouldn't agree, and it does no good to argue with them."

Mustang headed out towards the dance floor but not before tossing one last comment over his should.

"In the end, Fullmetal, we both know who she'll be dancing with."

Ed tried to make sense of that comment and gave up on it. Mustang danced with Winry, telling her something that made her laugh, and Ed couldn't help feeling jealous. He was about to reclaim his date when the servers started bring out the desserts, and everyone head back to the tables. The desserts all looked amazing and it was hard to choose between them. Ed ended up with the raspberry cheesecake while Winry had the chocolate torte, though they probably ended up eating half of each other's dessert.

When dessert was over, the music started up. This time it was slower, gentler pieces, and once again Ed found himself with Winry in his arms on the dance floor. They swayed together to the soft strains of music, and Ed found himself at peace and content. Here with Winry in his arms was where he wanted to be. Winry met his eyes, and he realized that the feeling was very mutual. Feeling rather daring, Edward leaned in and carefully pressed his lips to hers. Winry kissed him back. They pulled apart, both blushing. Still, it wasn't a bad start. Winry let out a soft sigh and rest her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance. This whole gala ball really wasn't all that bad in the end.


End file.
